


my little train of thought

by Nellsie



Category: Monster Prom (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Inner Dialogue, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellsie/pseuds/Nellsie
Summary: You just observe Zoe for a little bit. It's not a weird thing—you just like her.





	my little train of thought

Zoe is little more than five feet tall, which you find kind of ironic, all things considered. She _was_ a seven foot tall, otherworldly deity just a week ago. You stand beside her while she files things away in her locker, which she has recently been given. She’s the newest student at Spooky High, after all. Transferring in the last week of school and having had no formal education beforehand is the newest power move.

Her eyes are the epitome of void, with a spiraling black iris surrounding a white pupil in each. Of course, those are just the eyes on her face, and you’re not entirely sure if she can see out of those eyes or if they are purely cosmetic. Her other eyes—the one resting in her tentacle-hair and the one above her bust respectfully—nearly _glow_ a bright green. The one on her head narrows at you suspiciously.

“What are you staring at?” she asks, and her initial suspicion wilts into a tentative curiosity. She doesn’t malign your interest in her, but she is a bit defensive. You imagine that’s because, in her past, a stare from someone could mean they were reconsidering their faith, in which case they must later be sacrificed to the old gods in order to reinforce the faith of others. Thankfully, you are in no danger of being sacrificed. Probably.

You respond, “You,” and smile, “You’re really cute.”

Zoe smiles, and the suspicious eye among her tendrils calms to a less scrutinizing stare. “You aren’t too bad yourself,” she says. Your gaze drops to her lips, and when she speaks you can see glimpses of the sharp, white teeth in her mouth.

(Objectively hot.)

You pull your gaze from her mouth and back to her eyes. You could get caught up in the little things regarding Zoe for hours. You like her eyes (all four of them, even when they all blink at you at the same time and it’s kind of eerie in a weird way) and her teeth and those light freckles on her violet skin.

“I like,” starts Zoe, her voice like a ringing bell interrupting your thoughts—

That’s another thing; her voice. It has this natural echo to it, as if she were always speaking in some kind of concert hall meant to exaggerate sound. Who knew that being a former eldritch horror with several sets of vocal cords could give one such a harmonious voice?

—”this,” she rests her hand on the missing part of your cheek.

“You mean my gums?” You raise an eyebrow, and you try to add a humorous touch, “Or were you talking about the teeth? Or, like, the cheek that would be there had my body parts not been falling off of me at any given moment?” Zoe laughs. She has a powerful laugh, mostly because of the several sets of vocal cords. Had she been a bit less kind it’d probably be a cackle that could cause earthquakes or something. It’s still cute.

“All of it. I think it adds character,” she says, and she stands on her toes—which is kind of unnecessary. You’re like a billion percent sure she could just will herself to be taller, but it’s adorable nonetheless—to wrap her arms around your neck. She pulls you a little bit so you’ll lean down, your faces closer together. “I  _like_  character.”

You  _like_  Zoe.

**Author's Note:**

> this is p short and self indulgent just because i really like zoe's design. thats how it be sometimes.


End file.
